Little Girl and Matches
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: 'batang demi batang, ia jual demi kehidupannya. Belas kasihan tidak ditunjukkan orang-orang padanya. Ia berharap kematian datang menjemputnya' Untuk FanFiction Event : Folktale Month


**Little girl and Matches**

**(gadis kecil dan korek api)**

**.**

**Summary : 'batang demi batang, ia jual demi kehidupannya. Belas kasihan tidak ditunjukkan orang-orang padanya. Ia berharap kematian datang menjemputnya'**

**Desclaimer : Kingdom hearts bukan milikku. jadi, jangan mengharapkan lebih TT_TT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk ****FanFiction Event : Folktale Month**

**.**

**.**

"**jika kau merasa kesepian, janganlah kau ragu untuk menyalakan korek apimu."**

Di malam natal, orang-orang berjalan dengan wajah yang gembira memenuhi jalan di kota. Di jalan itu ada seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam pendek mengenakan pakaian compang-camping sedang menjual korek api. Ia berwajah muram sebab tak ada yang mau membeli koreknya

"Mau beli korek api?" tawar gadis itu

"Ibu, belilah korek api ini."

"Aku tidak butuh korek api, sebab di rumah ada banyak." Tidak ada seorang pun yang membeli korek api dari gadis itu. Mereka pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya

Nama gadis itu adalah Xion

Ia takut, kalau ia pulang tanpa membawa uang hasil penjualan korek api, akan dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengangguran sangatlah suka bermabuk-ria dirumahnya. Sejak meninggalnya sang ibu, ia menjadi sangat kejam terhadap Xion.

Ketika Xion hendak akan menyeberangi jalan. Tiba-tiba sebuah kereta kuda berlari dengan kencangnya menuju arahnya.

"Hyaaa! Awaaaaas!"

Gadis itu melompat karena terkejut ke tepi jalan. Pada saat itulah sepatu yang dipakainya terlepas dan terlempar entah ke mana. Sedangkan sepatu sebelahnya jatuh di seberang jalan. Ketika gadis itu bermaksud pergi untuk memungutnya, seorang anak laki-laki memungut sepatu itu lalu melarikan diri. "Wah, aku menemukan barang yang bagus."

Itu adalah sepatu pemberian dari mendiang neneknya

Ikhlas dengan sepatunya, akhirnya gadis itu bertelanjang kaki. Di sekitarnya, korek api jatuh berserakan. Sudah tidak bisa dijual lagi. Kalau pulang ke rumah begini saja, ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hukuman yang akan diterima dari ayahnya.

Apa boleh buat, gadis itu membawa korek api yang tersisa, lalu berjalan dengan sangat lelahnya. Terlihatlah sinar yang terang dari jendela sebuah rumah. Ketika gadis itu pergi mendekatinya, terdengar suara tawa gembira dari dalam rumah.

"selamat natal ibu!"

"waahh! Hari ini makanannya sangat banyak!"

"ayo dimakan."

Di rumah, yang dihangatkan oleh api perapian, dan penghuninya terlihat sedang menikmati hidangan natal yang lezat. Gadis itu meneteskan air mata. "Ketika ibu masih hidup, di rumahku juga merayakan natal seperti ini." Dari jendela terlihat pohon natal berkelipkelip dan anak-anak yang gembira menerima banyak hadiah. Akhirnya cahaya di sekitar jendela hilang, dan di sekelilingnya menjadi sunyi.

"aku rindu ibu…" gumamnya sambil meneteskan air mata

"…ibu… nenek… dimana kalian berada saat ini?"

"aku benci sendiri.." Xion terus menangis

Salju yang dingin terus turun. Sambil menggigil kedinginan, gadis itu duduk tertimpa curahan salju. Perut terasa lapar dan sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Gadis yang kedinginan itu, menghembus-hembuskan nafasnya ke tangan. Tetapi, sedikit pun tak menghangatkannya. "Kalau aku menyalakan korek api ini, mungkin akan sedikit terasa hangat." Kemudian gadis itu menyalakan sebatang korek api dengan menggoreskannya di dinding.

**Crrrs!**

Lalu dari dalam nyala api muncul sebuah penghangat. Seperti tungku pemanas di rumah yang tadi ia lihat

"Oh, hangatnya." Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah tungku pemanas. Pada saat api itu padaam tungku pemanaspun menghilang. Gadis itu menyalakan batang korek api yang kedua. Kali ini dari dalam nyala api muncul aneka macam hidangan.

Di depan matanya, berdiri sebuah meja yang penuh dengan makanan hangat. "Wow! Kelihatannya enak." Kemudian seekor angsa panggang melayang menghampirinya. Tetapi, ketika ia berusaha menjangkau, apinya padam dan hidangan itu menghilang. Gadis itu segera mengambil korek apinya, lalu menyalakannya lagi.

Crrrs!

Tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah berada di bawah sebuah pohon natal yang besar. "Wow! Lebih indah daripada pohon natal yang terlihat dari jendela tadi." Pada pohon natal itu terdapat banyak lilin yang bersinar dan penuh dengan hiasan natal yang digantungkan pada pohon tersebut.

"Wah! Indah sekali!" Gadis itu tanpa sadar menjulurkan tangannya lalu korek api bergoyang tertiup angin. Tetapi, cahaya lilin itu naik ke langit dan semakin redup. Lalu berubah menjadi bintang yang sangat banyak.

Salah satu bintang itu dengan cepat menjadi bintang beralih lalu redup ditengah keindahan malam bersalju ini . seakan menandakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya

"Wah, malam ini ada seseorang yang mati dan pergi ke tempat Tuhan,ya... Waktu Nenek masih hidup, aku diberitahu olehnya." Sambil menatap ke arah langit, gadis itu teringat kepada Neneknya yang baik hati. Kemudian gadis itu menyalakan sebatang lilin lagi. Lalu di dalam cahaya api muncul wujud Nenek yang dirindukannya. Sambil tersenyum, Nenek menjulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu.

"Nenek!" Serasa mimpi gadis itu melompat ke dalam pelukan Nenek. "Oh, Nenek, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu "

Xion menceritakan peristiwa yang dialaminya, di dalam pelukan Nenek yang disayanginya. Sementara sang nenek mendekapnya sambil mengusap belaian rambut hitam cucu tersayangnya "Kenapa Nenek pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri? Jangan pergi lagi. Bawalah aku pergi ke tempat Nenek."

Pada saat itu korek api yang dibakar anak itu padam. Ia tersadar bahwa hal yang ia lakukan seperti ilusi semata. Seakan memiliki ide ia menggumamkan sesuatu hal yang sedikit tidak masuk akal "Ah, kalau apinya mati, Nenek pun akan pergi juga. Seperti tungku pemanas dan makanan tadi..."

Gadis itu segera mengumpulkan korek api yang tersisa, dari keranjangnya ataupun dari tanah bersalju lalu menggosokkan semuanya. Gulungan korek api itu terbakar, dan menyinari sekitarnya seperti siang hari. Nenek memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Dengan diselimuti cahaya, nenek dan gadis itu pergi naik ke langit dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Nenek, kita mau pergi ke mana?" Xion sangat kebingungan ketika ia dibawa neneknya kesuatu tempat

"Ke tempat Tuhan berada."

Tidak ada rasa curiga dipikirannya, hatinya sangat tenang dan sangat percaya pada neneknya. Keduanya semakin lama semakin tinggi ke arah langit.

Seakan ia merasa mengantuk didalam dekapan sang nenek, ia merasakan dirinya akan tertidur dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ketempat nenek dan ibunya berada

Tetapi ia tidak sadar, roh dan raganya sudah berpisah sejak tadi

Nenek berkata dengan lembut kepada gadis itu, "Kalau sampai di surga, Ibumu yang menunggu dan menyiapkan makanan yang enak untuk kita." Xion tertawa senang lalu memeluk kembali neneknya.

Seperti orang yang tertidur

Pagi harinya. Orang-orang yang lewat di jalan menemukan gadis penjual korek api tertelungkup di dalam salju. "Gawat! Gadis kecil ini jatuh pingsan di tempat seperti ini."

"Cepat panggil dokter!"

Orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitarnya semuanya menyesalkan kematian gadis itu. Ibu yang menolak membeli korek api pada malam kemarin menangis dengan keras dan berkata, "Kasihan kamu, Nak. Kalau tidak ada tempat untuk pulang, sebaiknya kumasukkan ke dalam rumah." Orang-orang kota mengadakan upacara pemakaman gadis itu di gereja, dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar mereka berbuat ramah meskipun pada orang miskin.

Tetapi mereka tidak sadar akan satu hal kecil pada gadis kecil bernama Xion tersebut.

Seulas senyum kebahagiaan terukir samar namun pasti pada bibir mungil yang tampak pucat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Gaje ya? Ngaku! Udah lama gak main ke fandom ini *kemaren habis berkelana ke fandom sebelah* hueee kangen banget sama fandom ini! Heeeyy para Author! Masih ingatkah kalian denganku!? *frustasi mode on* udah lama gak nyiksa Xion seperti ini. Rasanya seperti… *digebuk fans xion*

Review ya!


End file.
